


All I Do

by Madcinder



Series: Songs of the Puella Magi [11]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Friendship, Magical Girls, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: Sayaka's life inspired in Kyouko the will to try and save her fallen friend.





	

All I do  
Is for you  
Never got to see it through

In your eyes  
Desperate cries  
Fear and torment never dies

Here for one  
Here for all  
Take the blame, I take the fall

What I want  
What I knew  
I think of you in all I do

Here today, gone tomorrow  
Disappeared down this path I follow  
A happy child now turns to sorrow  
Words once full of truth now hollow

Says she's fine, that she's okay  
And all her friends can do is pray  
Lived in hope, but now betrayed  
By the ones she tried to save

A flashing grin and sudden death  
Trial by fire, you failed the test  
You turned into all you detest  
Explosive savior puts you to rest

And it's all wrong again

All I do  
Is for you  
Never got to see it through

In your eyes  
Desperate cries  
Fear and torment never dies

Here for one  
Here for all  
Take the blame, I take the fall

What I want  
What I knew  
I think of you in all I do

One way train right to the end  
Everyone knows what's around this bend  
The darkness calls to you, my friend  
Your nemesis is your heaven-send

Once just a girl, what are you now  
This living hell has brought you down  
Sent through the fire, you're chained and bound  
Your soul's not yours yet you won't bow

A sharpened blade, a loaded gun  
Once so many, now down to one  
Little girl blue, what have you done  
Oktavia, your time has come

And it's all wrong again

All I do  
Is for you  
Never got to see it through

In your eyes  
Desperate cries  
Fear and torment never dies

Here for one  
Here for all  
Take the blame, I take the fall

What I want  
What I knew  
I think of you in all I do

Don't let your life end at this stage  
Extinguished at such early age  
Break yourself free from the cage  
Show that bastard your rage

This one's for you  
This one is true  
This one is straight out of the blue

Your sacrifice  
For paradise  
A tragedy that no one knew

You fought for love  
You fought for truth  
Forsaken no one, payed your dues

Never turned away  
From what was right  
I'll fight like you in all I do

In all I do


End file.
